1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a large number of electronic devices including display sections are reduced in size and thickness in order to improve portability and designability. Most display sections used in electronic devices such as a watch are susceptible to a peripheral environment and are delicate. Therefore, to enable stable and long-period use of a display section, the display section is sometimes housed in a housing in which the inner peripheral wall of a time display window and the side surfaces of a windshield glass are set in close contact with each other via a gasket (see, for example, JP-A-2007-285743 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, in the configuration including the gasket disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the housing needs to have rigidity because the gasket is pressed with strong force. As an example of a method of securing necessary rigidity, a metal material having high rigidity is adopted as the housing. However, this causes influences on the weight of the electronic device and a communication radio wave and an increase in costs and makes it difficult to inexpensively provide the electronic device. As another example of the method, the housing is increased in thickness. However, when this method is adopted, the size of the housing of the electronic device increases and, in particular, the thickness of the housing increases. Therefore, it is likely that this makes it difficult to maintain reductions in size, thickness, and weight of the electronic device and improve waterproof performance.